The disclosure relates to a method for processing a surface area by means of a robotic vehicle. A multiplicity of methods for processing a surface area by means of a robotic vehicle are known from the prior art, wherein the surface area is embodied as a lawn surface and is processed and/or mown by means of an autonomously controlled lawn mower. These methods are encumbered by the problem in particular of recognizing outer boundaries of the (lawn) surface area that is to be processed. It is therefore already known from the prior art to use, for example, retaining wires that encompass the outer boundary of the surface area that is to be processed, wherein the retaining wire can be recognized by the robotic vehicle using sensing technology. Moreover, a method is known from DE 10 2007 023 157 A1 of the applicant, in which method the outer boundary can be detected by means of sensors, wherein the sensors comprise at least one infra-red sensor that detects the intensity of an infra-red beam that is reflected from the ground. With the knowledge of the outer boundary of the surface area that is to be processed, it is further known that a control unit can produce an outline map of the surface area that is to be processed.
With respect to a strategy for processing a surface area that is to be processed, it is known to process a surface area according to the random principle. This means that the robotic vehicle moves within the surface area that is to be processed in a straight line at a random angle with respect to the surrounding area, until it comes into contact with a surrounding boundary. A new random angle is generated once the robotic vehicle has performed a turning maneuver at this site. Using courses of this type that are selected randomly has the disadvantage that it takes quite a long time to process a surface area until the surface area to be processed has actually been completely processed. In particular, surface areas are also processed or driven over a number of times. Ideally, a surface area that is to be processed is processed by means of area segments that are arranged in parallel with each other, wherein the area segments end in each case at the outer boundary of the surface area and are connected by 180° curves. A processing strategy of this type renders it possible in the shortest possible time to completely process the surface area, which strategy, moreover, also offers aesthetic advantages, for example in the case of mowing a lawn surface.
Moreover, devices and/or methods for determining the position of a robotic vehicle in an extremely accurate manner are known from the prior art. Position-determining systems of this type are used in order to be able to navigate the robotic vehicle with a high degree of accuracy within the surface area that is to be processed. However, position-determining systems of this type are encumbered with the problem that as the degree of accuracy of the position-determining system increases, so does the necessary expenditure on said position-determining system. This means a relatively high cost expenditure particularly in the private sector, for example for mowing lawn surfaces.